<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ve got auditory issues, a heart full of love, and some hot chocolate baby by boonki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998303">i’ve got auditory issues, a heart full of love, and some hot chocolate baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonki/pseuds/boonki'>boonki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boonki's obikin oneshots and drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pining, TA Obi-Wan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a hot cocoa accident ensues, anakin has ear muffs on, and he can't hear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonki/pseuds/boonki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>was thinking about how often i mishear people when i have a beanie on (and in general, my adhd being a nuisance with auditory nonsense) and then was thinking about how easy it would be to mishear "obi-wan" as "everyone" if you said it quickly enough and-</p><p>“Actually, I didn’t come for help with class, I thought you might be stressed and I know you’re always drinking out of your mug so you must like hot liquids and it’s snowing outside, so I-” come on, Anakin, don’t be a wuss “--I came to bring you hot cocoa.” He sets the drink down on Obi-wan’s desk and then stands there, arms at his sides. Like an idiot. </p><p>Silence lingers between them and Obi-wan can’t hide the shock written all over his face: wide eyes, upturned eyebrows, an open mouth all betraying him as he regards the red paper cup. Ever the gentlemen, he schools his face into genuine thanks and glances up to Anakin.</p><p>“Thank you, I don’t quite know what to say.” He chuckles faintly, stroking a hand across his beard. </p><p>Anakin scratches the back of his neck, studying the fine grain of Obi-wan’s desk. “Uh, you’re welcome. Ahsoka said you liked it, so. Um, Happy Holidays?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boonki's obikin oneshots and drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ve got auditory issues, a heart full of love, and some hot chocolate baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My other WIPs are giving me the side eye right now, but here is some fluff </p><p>Comments and kudos are what keeps me going! ❤️ </p><p>Have a happy Tuesday ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve never” --she halts in place, skittering to a stop on the broken pavement of the sidewalk and staring him dead in the eye-- “I’m being serious, Skyguy. You’ve never had hot cocoa? Obi-wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot cocoa.” Her face is painfully earnest, and Anakin doesn’t know what to do with it, but an odd tendril of guilt for never having tasted this drink is coiling around his insides. </span>
</p><p><span>“Really?” Anakin asks, his eyes widening. </span><em><span>He does?</span></em> <em><span>Since when? </span></em></p><p>
  <span>She makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh </span>
  </em>
  <span>face at him, yanking his arm to keep walking, the only way of staying warm in the December snowfall. Anakin stumbles a little bit before finding his pace next to her, glancing around the deserted college campus as if Obi-wan could appear from behind any random building to overhear their conversation. “Of course. It’s a natural for the winter,” she hooks her arm around his elbow and huffs out a sigh of condemnation, “I can’t believe I’ve let you be friends with me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>six years </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you’ve never tried it. God.” She unhooks her arm and reaches up to snap his ear muff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka, don’t--” He tries to bat her hand away, tries and fails. The muff thwacks him on the side of the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, all of her upper teeth on display. “We’re going to Starbucks, right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to admit, the hot cocoa was good, even if Ahsoka complained the entire time that Starbucks was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good introduction, but the best they had at the time, and she promises that when they go home in a few days on winter break, she’ll make him a proper cup with vanilla and cinnamon. It was endearing, watching her eye him for a reaction while pretending she wouldn’t be bothered if he didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do was smile down at her, bemused, and continue to sip from his apparently average hot cocoa, giving her the occasional </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yum</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, it’s really good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy wooden door of the history building drags him out of his thoughts. He pulls with all of his body weight, careful not to spill any of the hot cocoa he’s carrying onto his puffy coat, but also hurrying, wanting to make his delivery while the drink is still hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Obi-wan likes hot cocoa, hot cocoa he shall receive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anakin thinks, climbing the stairs to the second floor where Obi-wan’s office is. He’s their History 203 TA, so he shares his space with a few other people, but Ahsoka and Anakin have noticed that he’s pretty much always here for office hours after having dropped in on him numerous times throughout the quarter: Ahsoka, to shoulder morale for Anakin, who visited for...academic reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sure hopes that Obi-wan’s here right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairs make Anakin a little sweaty, the humid air of the building and his down jacket working against him, but he doesn’t want to have to set his drink down, take his backpack off, shed his jacket, put his backpack back on, and then carry both his jacket </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the drink into Obi-wan’s office, so he settles on having a faint glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin rounds the corner to the small hallway where Obi-wan’s office is, steeling his nerves. A sudden swarm of butterflies run rampant in his belly, and his body burns, hands growing clammy. Anakin hopes his puffy coat will explain away the redness of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, sitting alone at this desk, head tilted down to where he scribbles onto a piece of paper, his entire frame tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin coughs lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, what a wonderful surprise,” Obi-wan exclaims, setting down his pen and stretching his arm out, shaking his wrist. “Come, sit.” He motions to the empty chair opposite him, blinking himself out of his grading induced trance and beaming openly up at Anakin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I didn’t come for help with class, I thought you might be stressed and I know you’re always drinking out of your mug so you must like hot liquids and it’s snowing outside, so I-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on, Anakin, don’t be a wuss </span>
  </em>
  <span>“--I came to bring you hot cocoa.” He sets the drink down on Obi-wan’s desk and then stands there, arms at his sides. Like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence lingers between them and Obi-wan can’t hide the shock written all over his face: wide eyes, upturned eyebrows, an open mouth all betraying him as he regards the red paper cup. Ever the gentlemen, he schools his face into genuine thanks and glances up to Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I don’t quite know what to say.” He chuckles faintly, stroking a hand across his beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin scratches the back of his neck, studying the fine grain of Obi-wan’s desk. “Uh, you’re welcome. Ahsoka said you liked it, so. Um, Happy Holidays?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had been watching Obi-wan’s face, he might’ve caught the confusion run through Obi-wan’s eyes, come and gone in a flash. But he wasn’t, so he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan nods, a befuddled and fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Happy Holidays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: Snips</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: Anakin </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:34 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i brought him hot cocoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: SKYGUY IS DUMB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: me, duh </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:36 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: Snips</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: Anakin </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:36 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you said he liked hot cocoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: SKYGUY IS DUMB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: me, duh </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:43 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>anakin i genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: Snips</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: Anakin </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:44 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>omg do you have brain problems</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the other day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you chewed my ass out for never having tried hot cocoa and you were all ‘well obi-wan loves hot cocoa so you should too’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>so we went to starbucks and you made me buy one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: SKYGUY IS DUMB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: me, duh </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:50 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i said everyone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*everyone*</span>
  <em>
    <span> loves hot cocoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not obi-wan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: SKYGUY IS DUMB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: me, duh </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:55 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ANAKIN DID YOU BRING THE HOT TA THAT YOURE IN LOVE WITH HOT CHOCOLATE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: Snips</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: Anakin </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>11:58 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: SKYGUY IS DUMB</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>FROM: me, duh </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>12:00 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DID HE FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ON THE SPOT</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>OH MY GOD</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>WHEN IS THE WEDDING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>TO: Snips</b>
  <b><br/></b>


  <b>FROM: Anakin </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>12:01 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….im going to end you</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someday i will actually work on my long WIPs, but today, i write cute oneshots</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>